gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsume Hyūga
Natsume Hyūga (Hyūga Natsume 日向 棗?) is the male lead character of Gakuen Alice'' . He is Mikan's rival, and, as the series progresses, love interest. Natsume is voiced by Romi Paku in the anime. Natsume has a sister named Aoi, a mother named Kaoru, and a unnamed father. He is part of the Dangerous Ability Class and completes secret missions for the school. Appearance Natsume has short black hair and red eyes that he inherited from his mother(brown in anime). On the sides of his ears are alice restraining devices. His left ear has a gold plate with dragon cravings and the right a earring with a red ball made of blood crystals. Natsume sometimes wears a black cat mask to restrain his alice and is the signature for his nickname. He wears the standard elementary boys uniform. A black jacket with a white collar that does not have his star on it. Natsume doesn't wear his red bow, though later in the manga Natsume wears his tie like Tsubasa with his bow untied. Natsume uniform also includes red plaid shorts and black boots. File:Natsumesketch.jpg File:NatsumeBlackCat.jpg|Natsume wearing his black cat mask. Background Natsume and his family moved to a village where he met Ruka and saved him from a kidnapper. He, like Ruka, was surprised to find out they both had Alices. Ruka was more surprised when he learned everyone in Natsume's family had an Alice. Natsume and his sister, Aoi quickly became friends with Ruka. This was until Aoi got ill with a fever. When Ruka visited Aoi, Natsume went outside to look for the stone Aoi keep talking of. As he was searching Aoi's alice went out of control. Narumi knowing what the stone was, asked Natsume and Ruka to tell the villagers. The village burned down and he and Ruka were at the hospital, both of them with injuries. At the hospital Natsume took the blame even though it was not his doing and had the villagers anger put on him. This action caused him to be enrolled in the academy. While leaving he was surprised to see Ruka choose to enroll with him. As the car leaves the hospital Natsume's father, who is still injured tries to stop Natsume from going to the academy. Seeing this Natsume cries along with Ruka. It was Aoi's doing who did this when she found the stone left by Persona, which happened to be an experimental amplification stone that made her alice get out of control. Story Welcome To Gakuen Alice He first appears on a tree as Mikan Sakura and Narumi were talking and wearing his cat mask. Natsume that uses his alice and creates a fire a breaks the wall and according to Narumi was trying to escape. Narumi then uses a bean whip and hits Natsume making his mask fall off. Narumi then uses Pheromone alice on him and Natsume becomes unconscious. The group then go into the academy and into a room. Narumi then leaves Mikan and the unconscious Nastume alone. It is revealed by Misaki who comes later that if Narumi said anything about the escape Natsume would be in trouble. Misaki then leaves and tells Mikan to press a button if he awakens. Mikan then pitches a unconscious Natsumes's nose. Nothing happens until he grabs her hair throws her on the couch and demands who she is. Ruka then comes from a window and wants to know who Mikan is. Ruka then wonders why he has not used his alice and Natsume says that it does not work. Narumi and Misaki come back and Ruka and Natsume escape from the window with Mikan's underwear in his hand (manga) and calls her polka dots (pulled her skirt down in anime). When Mikan enrolls and gets to class she gets seated next to Natsume and Ruka and insults them in front of everyone in class. A student then uses his alice on Mikan and tells her not to say that to Nastume. Natsume then tells him let her down. He then gives her a chance to prove that she is an alice by going through the Northern Woods. Northen Woods Arc He told Mikan that to prove that she has an Alice by going through the Northern Woods and making it back. While the class was debating whether Mikan could make it or not, Nastume wonders why his alice did not work on Mikan. He asks the clairvoyant student to check on the group and is told that Ruka has been captured by them. He then goes to the Northern Woods and is mad that they captured Ruka. When he gets there he goes after Mikan and is stopped by Hotaru. Natsume then uses his alice on Incho and Hotaru and a rabbit, accidentally burning it. This causes Mikan to use her alice on him and stop the flames. Narumi then comes and uses his alice to make Natsume faint when he wakes up Natsume uses his alice and injures Narumi who does not seem to mind. Narumi then tells Natsume that guy (Persona) will come and he should leave. While leaving Natsume tells Mikan that she will regret coming here. After the Northern Woods Arc When Natsume comes to class the day after he is wearing his cat mask as punishment and has wounds on him that were not there before. Narumi then places him as Mikan's partner and this shocks everyone. Sumire then states that Natsume star class is special when Mikan asked about star classes. Kokoro answers Mikan's question and tells her that Natusme is the Dangerous Ablilty by reading her mind. Right after that Natsume comes out of nowhere in front of Mikan. He grabs Mikan and threatens her to keep quiet, because Persona is looking for him. Persona passing them and Mikan gets mad Natsume for doing that. They then get found by some Junior divisions and they ask if he is cutting class with Mikan. Natsume then leaves and one of them calls him as a murderer. Making Natsume mad and lighting a flame on him. This guy then tries to provoke Natsume by using Mikan, but he still leaves. Natsume participates in Mikan's dodgeball match, because the bet that losers will have to be the winners a slaves. He got angry when Mikan made Ruka a team member on her team. With Mikan already mad he states that he saw her underwear to make her more mad. He then goes to get a drink after the game and is approach by that guy (Persona) who has a mission for him. He tells Mikan that Narumi never sent her letters and that you can not trust the adults in the academy. Natsume then says that he and Mikan are both targeted. Reo Arc Reo kidnaps Natsume while he is in the hospital and Sumire and Mikan decide to save him. When Mikan and Sumire gets captured and tied up next to him he explains their situation. Even with his weak body Natsume burns off the ties off everyone, but Reo comes back and states that Reo intends to make him a part of their organization. He then tells Sumire and Mikan to run and use the gunpowder to commit suicide and take the enemies with him, but Mikan stops him. Natsume asks why she came and she tells him, because they are partners. Mikan next takes Natsume and tries to escape and He and Mikan argue about her stupid decision, until they are heard by the enemy. One of them attacks Mikan, which angers Natsume to accidentally lights the gunpowder. Luckily Mikan Natsume are saved and put into the hospital. Before the Alice Festival Mikan tries to make him her friend and that does not work well, because when they got to class he burned her hair with his alice. When Sumire's brother comes and taunts him about not being able to come to the alice festival Natsume burns his hair and leaves. Mikan then finds him while taking a walk thinking about the festival. Natsume tells Mikan that the festival is only a way to show off alices which makes Mikan think that is reason for his bad mood. Ruka then comes and finds him and tells Natsume that he skipped the festival to see him. Mikan comes to Natsume begging him to accompany her to central town so that she would be allowed to go. Mikan then notices him carrying a kid and asks if he is his,Which he is not and explains that this is Youichi who comes to play once in awhile. Youichi then copies Natsume words to Mikan and Sumire in a child like manner. When Youichi uses his alice over spirits on Mikan Natsume smiles for a split second. Natusme then agrees to take Mikan only if she becomes a slave. While there he looks at a hair clip at a accessories shop and thinks about his sister. '''Alice Festival' Natsume goes to the special ability class RPG (role playing game), because he learned Ruka was there. When Mikan arrives he questions her genie outfit and pulls at her shirt, making her very angry. When Tsubasa hugs Mikan he becomes jealous and plays the RPG, so Tsubasa could be his slave. Natsume's weapon is a mechanical roach. His first opponent is a girl who can travel through mirrors, but he wins since she was scared of the roach. Natsume's third opponent is Megane who has the possession alice and Natsume wins by lighting a fire near Meaganes real body. This makes Megane return to his body before time runs out. The fourth test is to answer a question on a board on the ceiling. He wins by burning the answer into the board, because the rules didn't state to use chalk. The next opponent is Tsubasa and Natsume test is to touch Tsubasa, but his movement was locked by shadow possession. Natsume wins when Tsubasa plays around with Natsume's movements, thus making Natsume angry. He creates a fire that makes the shadow disappear, letting Natsume win and declare that Tsubasa will be his slave. His last challenge is to get Mikan off the carpet next to the exit. He is unsuccessful with scaring her with the mechanical roach and time starts to run out. Natsume pretends to be ill, Mikan, worried, got off the carpet to check on him, but it turns out to be just a trick. This makes Natsume the first winner of the RPG and he chooses Mikan's lamp making her his new slave. It may have been an intentional choice - Kokoroyomi informs everyone that he had seen Mikan's face in Natsume's mind, which led to him telling Natsume the location of her lamp instead of Tsubasa's lamp. Thus Mikan became his slave, and he makes her carry his stuff during the festival. Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan reach the technical area where he puts Buh-Gawk Biscuit into Mikan's mouth to shut her up (instead of talking, she could only squawk like a chicken), because he was getting irritated with how noisy she was. The three arrive at Anna's cake shop and he purposely ruins Anna's cake. Mikan was furious with him for hurting Anna, but soon finds out that he did it because the cake had a germie with it, which would give whoever ate it a stomachache for perhaps the rest of his/her life. Next, Mikan had promised to go to Incho's haunted mansion, so the three teleported there from a station. Once in the haunted mansion, they get separated from Ruka (who was chasing his rabbit) and the lights go out due to a technical malfunction (actually, it was Jinno-sensei's alice, activated because he was too scared). The two start to experience tremors within the building, and finally a wall starts to collapse. Mikan, who had already fainted due to fear, was unable to move. Natsume, in a desperate measure, protects her with his own body as the wall falls onto the two of them, hurting his ankle in the process. Now the two are trapped. Mikan, out of fear of the immense dark and the eerie faces sticking out of the wall behind then, clings onto Natsume and apologizes about yelling at him about Anna's cake. Mikan realises that he had been hurt because of her at his wince when he moved his leg. In order to distract her from the guilt, he calls Mikan "Polka Dots" making her call him a fox and then responds by flipping Mikan's skirts calling her 'Strawberry Fields'. Both get into a quarrel with Natsume tugging on her pigtails and her pushing him down. Eventually, Natsume and Mikan were found and rescued, albeit in a very compromising position (Mikan was on top of Natsume). Natsume later plays a wildcat in the play, because he was stuck to a elementary student who was looking foward for it. Natsume says his one line, 'Nya' (the sound cats make in Japanese), in a monotonous and unemotional tone typical of him, and the fangirls go crazy, while Mikan felt that it had been awkward. He stops Ruka and Mikan from kissing in the play by throwing a eraser at Mikan (an apple in the anime). Natsume along with Ruka have many girls who want to ask them to the last dance, because Natsume appears to have become less scary due to the influence of Mikan. During the dance Natsume shoves Ruka at Mikan, so that he could dance with her. Natsume refuses dance with Mikan, or anyone else for that matter, but expressly chases her away. He and Mikan meet again when Mikan leaves to go to the bathroom, Natsume was hiding behind the bush. In a serious tone uncharacteristic of him, Natsume tells Mikan to stay out of the dark. His darkness. He was the Black Cat, trained in underhanded and unethical missions for the elementary school principal, and she shouldn't get any closer, or get stained by his darkness. To chase her away, even though he didn't want to, he calls her 'ugly'. Mikan, angered, told him to call her by her name instead, which Natsume does. At the same time, he orders her to leave. In a state of shock, because she hadn't expected Natsume to really call her by her name, and in such a strange tone (it was final, and yet strangely...full of feelings), she obediently leaves, with her mind full of questions, worry, and concern for Natsume. Christmas Ball He notices Nobara near Mikan and defrosted the cakes Nobara Ibaragi froze accidentally he then asks why she is here. At the Christmas ball Natsume dances with Mikan, because Ruka suggests it. The dance is awkward between the two and Natsume comments how Mikan seemed happy while dancing Ruka at the alice festival. The two insult each other making the mood around them brighter, until a couple dancing bumps them and they accidentally "kiss"; It was a tooth kiss according to Mikan, since only her tooth hit his mouth. After this Natsume spends his time in a tree inside the ball. Mikan later comes up that same tree and talks to Natsume about the kiss and what happened between her and Ruka. Natsume then kisses her when she says that the kiss was not a kiss. Hana Hime Arc Natsume is invited to the Hana Hime Den, because his hand is stuck on Mikan's hand. When they arrive he pulls Mikan away when Nobara was trying to tell her that Natsume has to leave. He lets go of Mikan's hand when Hotaru, Ruka and Youichi are able to separate. He is given the nicknamed "Guren No Kimi" from Hī-sama and easily becomes liked by the Hana Hime members. Natsume then gives Mikan some food, because he could hear her stomach. Natsume leaves to go to the bathroom and is warned by Hi-sama to not wander to strange places. While in the halls searching for a bathroom Natsume hears a Hana Hime member talk about Aoi and goes to the door where Aoi may be. Natsume falls into a trap by mistaking Nobara for his sister and is surrounded by members of the dangerous ability class, who is here to punish him. Persona approaches him and Natsume asks where Aoi is. After Persona leaves he starts a fight with Yakumo who says he should not worry about his friends. He is found by Ruka and Natsume is protecting everyone from Nobara's ice alice with his fire alice. He then uses his alice on Persona when calls Nobara his doll, which ineffective, because Persona has Nobara's alice stone. When Aoi arrives he protects her even if she does not remember him. Aoi gains her memories back from this action. Persona who is angered from Aoi's betrayal uses his alice, but effects Mikan again making Natsume angry at this. After Mikan uses her alice to save them everyone leaves to the hospital where Mikan asks Natsume not to leave. He then says goodbye to Aoi along with everyone and hugs his father through the gate. Sports Festival He is put on the White Team with Luna Koizumi, because he is suspicious of her. Along with Hotaru and Ruka the three try to save Mikan from the student police. He and Tsubasa then talk alone about Tsubasa being in the dangerous ability class without Mikan's knowledge. At the obstacle race Natsume using a pole passes the lake stage and in the process knocks Tsubasa out. During the borrowing race Natsume puts on a mask and is mistaken for a contestant. When his command is borrow the person he grabs Mikan and wins the race. In chapter 86, Natsume said some cruel things about Mikan (under Luna's orders) when she was watching from a tree. Mikan was horrified and fled, desperately trying not to cry. Natsume walks away from the shocked onlookers (mainly Ruka and Sumire). Once in the forest, he happens to pass by the guy who owns the mask he took. Natsume notices Mikan running on the path nearby and takes the boy's mask once again. Mikan (who by this point was crying) gets hugged from behind by Natsume while Mikan is surprised and becomes positive that it's Natsume. Natsume leaves, and Mikan crumples to the ground and when she looked behind her, Natsume was already gone. Mikan realizes what kind of situation Natsume is in ("Earlier, when Natsume hugged me, his hands felt hot, filled with regret, shaking a little.") and says that she will wait for him. Time Travel Arc Natsume saved Mikan when she was being transfered to the Dangerous Ability type and declared his love for her. He burned Luna's hair and created a fire wall to protect them. He and Mikan escaped with Nobara's help. While escaping their friends helped them then they run to the middle school section's Hana Hime where they will be safe. Natsume then tells Mikan that he wishes to grow up so that he can run away with her and if she will accept Narumi's offer to live with him outside. When the two get there a group of adults are there and explains that Mikan should leave the academy with her mother. Nastume does not accept this and tells them to stop choosing Mikans's future and let her choose. They decide to have Mikan choose by going to the past to show her how Yuka is like. While there Natsume's mother is revealed who is just like him. He comforts Mikan and watches her in pain from the revelation of the past. As her father dies from Persona's alice he comforts her with a hug. When she comes to the choice of leaving with her mother Natsume looks at her sadly and says nothing. As everyone is giving Mikan one of their alice stones he points at her necklace; again saying nothing, which shows the red stone Mikan found chapters ago. Current Arc Natsume and the group arrive at the present to find everyone gone and the ESP's office a mess. Learning that Yuka is here at the academy from Hayami he encourages Mikan to leave with her saying that the dreams of the people of the past and their desires would be over if the ESP gains Mikan's alices. He and the group then decide to cause trouble. Mikan puts a yet to be known alice stone in his body using her Insertion Alice. When the pursers arrive he creates a fire wall separting Mikan from the pursers and yells to her to use her newly gained Teleportation Alice to run away. He also tells her that he and Tsubasa will go later, when she asks what about him. The outcome of this is that group is not separted and Mikan teleports everyone to safety. When he and everyone are out the building they come across a group of students; both forced to under Luna and those who willily did. Natsume attacks them a very strong fire that is different, because ofSakurano's wish alice. Ruka stops Natsume before he hurts someone. He uses his new alice to bring his comrades closer and with a strong willed attitude tells Mikan to teleport again. Alice Natsume has a fire alice he inherited from his father like his sister Aoi. His alice is dangerous and threatens his life, because everytime he uses it damages his body. His weaknesses with this Alice would be like every other alice the Mikan's nullification alice and Nobara's Ice Alice who is on pare with his. Natsume has to wear a earring and a ear ornament to limit his use of his Alice which are welded on and can not come off. Sometimes he has to wear a cat mask that shocks him everytime he trys to uses his alice. Which he wears usually during missons and the reason he gets his nickname "Black Cat''. He can also have it as a punishment. According to Narumi, Natsume could still use his alice when he wears the cat mask. He temporally gains Sakurano's wish alice to strengthens his fire alice, which gives it different variations. Relationships Mikan Sakura ''Main article: Mikan Sakura Upon meeting Mikan, Natsume disliked her for always looking at the bright side, no matter what. Similarly, Mikan disliked Natsume back, for never looking at the bright side, or even smile, for that matter. But, as the series progressed, Natsume began to have a soft side for her. Natsume then went on to protect Mikan out of love, even isolate himself from her. She is the only girl that he calls by first name. Mikan later makes an Alice stone which she gives to Natsume, she hopes it will help him with his fire Alice. In return, Natsume secretly gives her his Alice Stone. There is a rumor that when you exchange Alice Stone you are supposed to be soul mates. Rukia Nogi Main article: Ruka Nogi Natsume and Ruka are best friends. They met after Natsume transfers into Ruka's school and practically their relationship starts after a classmate of Ruka's tells him that Ruka's an Alice. Later Natsume saves him from kidnappers and it all goes downhill from there. Ruka's witnessed the massive burn of the village and how they've made Natsume go to Gakuen Alice. After Natsume agrees to go to the academy, Ruka goes with him too and witnesses him cry. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Fire Alice Category:Wish Alice